


Hellbent

by MediciXIV



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Smut, belt, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediciXIV/pseuds/MediciXIV
Summary: It's your final year at Hawthorne University, the most prestigious university for witches and warlocks in the country. Everything was business as usual, as you unpacked your bags in the dormitory, until your roommate, Coco, told you about a new warlock who was quickly climbing the ranks in the school.Who was this kid? Was he actually powerful enough to become Supreme? And why is he so handsome.... wait what?
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Kudos: 25





	Hellbent

It was around 2 o'clock when you arrived at Hawthorne University, the country's top school for witches and warlocks. You dropped your suitcase onto the empty bed of your dorm room as you looked around, remembering all the years prior. It was your fourth, and final year, at this school and you felt...indifferent. It wasn't that you didn't like your school, it's just that some of the people here can be a bit weird. Those warlocks get REAL touchy whenever you bring up the whole, 'never been a male Supreme' thing. 

"Heeeeyyyyy roomie!" a chipper voice interrupted your train of thought. "You excited for our final year?" It was your roommate Coco, the witch you had been sharing a dorm with for the past three years. She was a preppy blonde with the power to measure calories in food. It wasn't the most powerful ability, but it sure was cool. She even helped you lose weight last year.

"Ehhh..." you droned, "It's just the same old routine isn't it? Only difference is the Seven Wonders Final at the end of the year."

"You might be wrong about that, Y/N. I heard there's some new warlock who's super powerful. They say he could take the spot of Supreme! I wouldn't let my guard down if I were you." Coco replied.

A male Supreme? There was no way some warlock was going to come close to completing the Seven Wonders, he wouldn't make it past Wonder number two! It might not seem like it, but you were doing quite well at Hawthorne and had real potential. Like hell if this kid was going to jump in your way of graduating as the next Supreme. 

"Anyways, I gotta head out. I've already got clients in Beverly Hills begging me to count how many calories are in their cheesecakes. I'll see you later tonight!" Coco grabbed her designer purse and left you alone to finish unpacking.

Once you had placed all your clothes in the closet, all your posters on the wall, and all your pillows on your bed, you stepped into the hallway of the dorms to see what everyone was up to. Most of the people you recognized. Like Mallory, who was chatting with Queenie in the doorway of her room, or Madison, who was blasting music through her speakers while reading a magazine in the common area. 

But there was one guy you had never seen before. A tall, blonde man with crystal blue eyes. He was dress all in black, his hands crossed behind his back as he stood up straight. He carried himself with such confidence, and his gaze was unflinching.

Wait.

His gaze? Was he staring at you? Were you staring at him? Stop staring at him!

You break eye contact and lean against the wall nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened. As you scanned the halls for more people you recognized, refusing to look back in his direction, you felt a tap on your shoulder. 

"Hi"

His voice was so smooth and steady. You admit, he was very handsome. You didn't know if you were intimidated by him, or attracted to him. Maybe both?

"I'm Michael. Michael Langdon. I noticed you from across the hall. It seems you noticed me too, from how long you were staring at me for." he said almost mockingly. He sure was forward, like he wasn't afraid of rejection. Or like he knew it wouldn't happen. You weren't about to let this kid use you to inflate his ego.

"Hi Michael," you replied, "I'm Y/N, and I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Michael paused before replying, "So, how did you get into this university? Isn't Hawthorne a prestigious school?" Your face turned red with anger, "Excuse me?" "It's just, you seem a bit shy and reserved. You seem a little out of place." He said meticulously, as if he knew he was pissing you off.

"I'll have you know, I'm one of the most powerful witches at this school, I'm at the top of my class! I'm not gonna let some pretty boy get in the way of my hard earned shot at the title of Supreme!" 

Michael smirked wildly, "So you think I'm pretty?"

You stopped yourself from bursting into a fit of rage, pushed past Michael, and walked into your dorm, shutting the door and hoping you would never interact with that boy again. Of course, that wasn't going to happen. 

It was around midnight at this point, as you sat in your neatly decorated bed, reading a book about the history of witchcraft. You figured you'd get a head-start on your school work, since you have nothing better to do. Unfortunately, you were interrupted by a knock at your door. While you hoped it was Coco, who had lost her key in the depths of her giant purse, you knew it couldn't be her. Those Hollywood calorie counter parties lasted far longer than anyone would expect them to. You opened the door to see the last person on Earth you wanted to see. Undoubtedly, that person being Michael.

"Hey there," he said calmly, "what are you up to?"

"Do you need something?" you replied, already done with his flirty antics.

"Why so cold? I just wanted to get to know my hall-mate, my fellow spell caster." Michael walked into your room and made himself comfortable on your bed. 

"Listen, Michael, I don't know what you're doing or what you want from me, but I'm not gonna just let you come into my room and pretend like we're the best of friends." At this point, you just wanted to get back to your book.

Michael stood from your bed, not breaking eye contact with you as he crossed his arms behind his back. He stepped towards you slowly until you two were face to face. You could feel the heat of his body close to yours, as your face turned red. Michael cupped your chin in his hand, staring deeply into your eyes. There was no denying that Michael was a handsome man.

"Goodness, Y/N, you sure do get embarrassed easily, your cheeks are so pink. Do you like when I get so close to you?" He awaited your response as you stared wide-eyed at him, unsure of what to say. Michael spoke up again, leaning in to whisper in your ear, "Do you want me to touch you?" His words made your stomach twist. You finally composed yourself enough to move, pushing him away lightly. "M-Michael, you know you're... you're not my type." You lied to him, (and to yourself). He was gorgeous, but you were put off by his forwardness. He smiled at your words, as if he knew his next move. He stepped towards you once again, "Oh, I see. Not so much into the charming type? Maybe if I took a different approach?" He took one more step towards you as your heartbeat became faster. Michael unbuckled his leather belt, slipping it off of his slacks and folding it in half, snapping it loudly. "Is this more your style?" You stuttered with your words, you felt like your face was going to explode from how hot your cheeks were. "So," he stated, "this IS your thing." Michael came close, pressing his chest into yours. Jesus Christ, it's like he could read your mind, how would he even know something so intimate about you? If you were honest to yourself, you would admit that you had an affinity towards...... roughness... but you certainly didn't expect it from Michael of all people.

"Jesus isn't going to help you, you know." Michael stated, refusing to avert his eyes from yours. "Now darling, I'll ask you again. Do you want me to touch you?" His voice was stern, and commanding. You were frozen in your tracks, you didn't know what to say.

"Wh-what?" You stuttered. 

"Come on Y/N, I know you want this. You want to be used by me. You want me to bend you over and fuck you until you can't stand. You want me to spank your ass raw with my belt. You want me to own you. Just tell me the truth, baby. Tell me what you want."

Your mind was a blank. You had nothing else to say, so you said the only thing you could think of, "I want you."

Michael smirked, placing his hand on you cheek and pushing your head upwards so he could access the sensitive skin of your neck, placing soft kisses up the side. He reached your earlobe, biting it before pulling away. You watched as Michael wrapped the thick leather belt around your neck, looping it and pulling lightly, just enough to provoke a yelp from you. 

He pulled you closer to him, using the belt like a leash. He spun you around, pressing your back against his chest, and groaning in your ear as he rubbed himself against you. You were surprised at how hard he was. Michael ran his hand up the side of your thigh, the other hand gripped tightly the belt, maintaining enough tension to make it hard to breathe.

"Bend over the bed" You did as Michael commanded, pushing the books out of your way and obediently leaned onto the bed, your ass still pressed against him. Michael pushed your skirt up, revealing your black lace panties. He ran a finger slowly up your dripping slit, making the fabric of your underwear stick to you. You moaned softly, making Michael chuckle to himself.

Michael tugged on the belt strap, pulling you up so he could whisper in your ear, "Your greedy cunt is begging for me." Fuck, he really knew what to say to rile you up. As you tried to back into his touch, he pulled his hand away. "Now now, Y/N, you should know something about me." Michael leaned in close to your ear and spoke in a low tone, "I like to tease."

Michael yanked on the belt as he grinded his hips into your ass, making your head go dizzy. He grabbed you by your chin and pulled you even further back. "You're gonna be a good girl for me, aren't you slut?" You nodded your head. "Then you're going to do what I say, got it? Then maybe, I'll make you cum for me."

Michael pulled you onto your feet and turned you around, "Get on your knees, slut"

You bent down as best you could, with Michael pinning you so closely to the bed, you had barely any room. Once you fell to your knees, your face not even a inch away from the large imprint in Michael's slacks, he tugs on the belt, forcing you to look up at him. "Do you want me?"

"Yes, please Michael, I want you." You pleaded with him, desperate to touch him in any way you could. Michael reached his hands down and slowly unzipped his slacks, pulling out his hard cock mere centimetres from your face. "Open your mouth."

You obediently parted your lips, sticking your tongue out, waiting patiently for Michael. He stared down at you, reveling in the sight of complete submission to him. Finally, after what felt like hours, Michael placed the tip of his member on your tongue, "Get it wet, baby." You wasted no time, licking up and down his shaft, stroking it with your hands. Michael tilted his head back and let out a soft moan.

After a minute or so, you wrapped your mouth around the head of his cock, slowly taking in his length. Michael watched as you made it about halfway down before he put his hands on your head. It wasn't long until he was pumping himself into your mouth, picking up speed as he pulled your hair to guide you. You gagged on the size, gripping onto his slacks as tears welled in your eyes.

"Look up at me," He commanded, "I wanna see your eyes while I fuck your tight throat" You tilted your head up, looking at him with watery eyes. Michael picked his pace up, turned on by how unraveled you had become. "Fucking cry for me bitch, cry for your fucking owner." He pushed himself deeper into your mouth, making you gag harder. It hurt so much, but you loved being his toy. Tears streamed down your face, making Michael smirk as he grunted harder and harder.

"I fucking own you, slut." Michael pumped faster, "You belong to me." His words got shakier as me moaned at each breath. You didn't think you could handle anymore of this, he picked up his speed to an ungodly rate. You jaw was sore and your makeup running down your cheeks. You reached your hand up to grasp at Michael's shirt, but he grabbed both of your wrists and pinned them to the bed behind you, forcing himself even deeper than before. You nose was buried into his stomach, you felt like you were gonna pass out.

Michael tightened his grip on your wrists, "Fuck! Fuck Y/N! I'm gonna fucking cum down your throat!"

He pushed into you a final time, his cum coating the inside of your mouth. He pulled out quickly, and finished cumming on your face, getting a little in your hair. Michael panted as he stood above you. The taste of him was sweet, you made sure to lick what was left off the corner of your mouth. Michael finally let go of your wrists, pulling the belt off from around your neck.

"Fucking hell, Y/N" He said as he tried catching his breath, "You took that so well for me." Michael smiled down at you. "We have to do this again sometime."

You stood as he zipped himself up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "And to think my rival would submit so easily to me."

"Excuse me?"

"I heard you were one of the most powerful witches at this Academy, yet it took just one day to break you. You were on your knees begging me to fuck your throat. This Supreme final is going to be a walk in the park."

You fumed with rage, about to go off on this prissy little brat, "I'll have you kno-"

"Ah ah ah, Y/N," he cut you off as he patted your head, "I told you if you behave, then I'll make you cum for me, didn't I?"

You were dumbfounded by his coyness, you hated his guts but you desperately wanted him to touch you again.

"Fine Michael, I'll be calm in this moment. But next time you decide you want to have fun, I'm gonna be the one taking charge." You retorted.

Michael towered above you, smirking. "That's a lot of talk from a girl with my cum in her hair."

God if this boy didn't drive you insane...


End file.
